


so if i do this...?

by terfina



Category: Life (2015)
Genre: Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Not much tho, Period-Typical Homophobia, Religious Discussion, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terfina/pseuds/terfina
Summary: Dennis and James have to share a bed when they visit James' family in Indiana





	

Dennis tugged off his pants and unbuttoned his shirt. He could hear James brushing his teeth in the attached bathroom. A knock resonated on the room door before the door opened the tiniest crack to reveal James’ uncle, Marcus.

 

“I thought I’d just pop in here to see if you needed anything. Again, sorry for having you two share a room.” He opened the door further but remained in the threshold. 

 

“No sir, it’s fine. I don’t think we need anything.” Dennis looked over his shoulder, “James, do you need anything?”

 

“Clear skin and a few more films, but besides that, no,” came a muffled reply from beyond the bathroom door.

 

“Alright then,” Marcus let out a hearty chuckle, “Goodnight. Don’t hesitate to say if anything bugs you.” He left the room and Dennis relaxed, releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

 

A door creaked and James walked out of the bathroom, drying his face. He smiled at Dennis before flopping on the bed and tossing the towel onto a dresser.

 

“You’re so messy, it’s hard to believe your family raised you.” James winked at Dennis as he picked up the towel and dropped it in the hamper. 

 

Dennis turned and saw James lying flat in bed, looking at him expectantly. It all rushed on to Dennis, that he was going to share a bed with him. He turned off the light, made his way cautiously back to the bed, moving the comforter as softly as he could, lying down in a way to attract the least amount of attention possible.

 

Of course, James’ eyes still followed him. Dennis didn’t understand why he was so nervous about sharing a bed with James. He shared beds with other men often but now, something inside of him curled and clenched. James was something different, a predator in an environment where there had been none before.

 

“Do you like it here?” James’ voice came out as breathy and soft, something Dennis noticed that only happened when he was nervous or thinking hard.

 

“Yeah. Your folks are really nice.” Dennis turned on his side towards James and found his face mere inches away.

 

“Yeah,” he chuckled softly, “It’s part of their religion, kind of.” Dennis loved it when James laughed. It was as if he seemed more at ease with himself laughing than talking. 

 

“What are they again? You said they were Quakers, right?”

 

James bit his lip, “Somewhat. They’re like their own little sect. They think you shouldn’t adhere to big groups and orders, rather find your own interpretation of the scripture.”

 

“Oh.” Dennis didn’t really know what to say to that. His parents were Catholics in name but in practice, they rarely participated in church.

 

“Yeah so your interpretation could be totally different from all others. My family thinks slavery is a sin but homosexuality isn’t. That’s what I love about it, even if I don’t practice it, you get to make your own choices and own path.”

 

A tide of courage washed over Dennis and he wasn’t sure where it came from or why he was following it, but he slowly moved to James, until he was just hovering over him. “So if I do this, your family would think it’s okay?”

 

He leaned down and pressed his lips against James. Dennis prodded until James opened his mouth and let him in. He moved his hand to cup James’ face and James tugged on his middle. James tasted like toothpaste and cigarettes washed down with birthday cake. 

 

Dennis pulled away, looking at James with his rosy lips and hooded eyes. He almost grabbed for his camera, knowing that this would be worthy of the front page. James took a minute to just breathe before looking back up at Dennis, a smile playing on his lips. “No, they wouldn’t be that upset. Just that you haven’t asked to court me.”

 

“I don’t think I will. I was just using this as a ploy to get those pictures,” Dennis moved his mouth to James’ neck, nipping and biting.

 

“That’s awfully cruel of you.” James glanced at Dennis through long lashes.

 

“It’s a business tactic what can I say?” He smiled into James’ neck. Hands pulled his face up, bringing him next to James’ lips.

 

“Shut up and kiss me, you evil bastard.” Dennis found himself lost again in James’ mouth and moved away only for air. When he finally pulled away and slumped onto the bed, he was panting hard.

 

“How long have you been waiting for that?” Fingers traced patterns into Dennis’ arm.

 

“I don’t know. Maybe it was at that bar, when you left me to be with someone else...or maybe when I first met you.” James raised an eyebrow and snorted, prompting Dennis to mock push him away. “No, I’m not kidding. You were so interesting. Everyone else was dressed so formal and cared about what everyone else thought about them but you were just in the corner chain smoking.”

 

“Is that why you wanted to take pictures of me so badly?”

 

“No, I just liked your body. No, no, no, not that either. You have potential. Anyone can see that. I have a feeling you’re going to be remembered for a long time.” James blushed. “How long have you wanted that?”

 

“I think was when I found out Pier was engaged. You didn’t avoid around the truth or anything. You called me out on my bullshit suffering. Everyone around me just did whatever they could do to please me.”

 

The room was silent for a moment. They could hear the wind outside and the creaks of the rafters in the attic. Dennis found James’ hand and interlaced their fingers.

 

“Is this going to vanish in the morning?”

 

Dennis looked down at James’ questioning eyes. He could see aloof and detached front preparing for the sting of rejection. He curled James closer to him, “No.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! <3 follow me on tumblr @fabritius or on twitter @officialkuthi.


End file.
